Code Geass: Reichenbach Fall
by TheWriter946
Summary: Fan AU crossover one-shot. Minor Angst


_A/N: Inspired fan AU one-shot between these two certain favorable TV shows. I do not own Sherlock or Code Geass. Eye-out for any Sherlock Holmes or Code Geass related references. Hope you would enjoy ;)_

* * *

 _A secret TV network was being recorded._

 _*BZzZT*_

The famous Britannian sole detective narrates the following events:

" _The criminal network headed by Moriarty was vast."_

" _Larger than Emperor Charles own ancestors' mist of achievements in conquering and expansion."_

" _Its roots where everywhere even in the crumbling E.U and soon surrounded Chinese Federation, like a cancer, so Mycroft and I in a private OSI office came up with a plan."_

" _Mycroft gave Lelouch my information to fed Moriarty as bait."_

Mycroft once meet Moriarty who was in a Britannian political prisoner straightjacket during an interrogation.

" _Moriarty gave us key holding hints to his business with many world-ranged mafias, pinpointed in many neutral areas, and the center is in Japan."_

" _Well, certain hints as the full extent of his web-holding connections to many cases that Watson and I solved. Along with the Royal Family itself (such as Prince Victor zi Britannia and Prince Clovis), Mao, Luciano Bradley, terrorist/rat Lord Moran, rogue highway man James Craddock, and apathetic Shin Hyuga Shaing, under guise of 'M'."_

" _We let him go from his worldwide recorded trial for his heists of several dreaded Knightmares' intel and planning to cause a break-in the Imperial Family's "personal jewels display" with a diamond mirrored heat-ray carriage along with unlocking the top secret vaults from Bank of Britannia itself and the Britannian Prison in post-oppressed Japan, because it was important let him believe he had the upper-hand."_

" _And then, I sat back and watched Moriarty, destroy my reputation, bit by bit…"_

"… _I had to make him believe that he'd beaten me..."_

Sherlock waits for the effect that is soon-yet-to come…by playing chess with Lelouch Lamperouge's (vi Britannia) created icon known as Zero.

"… _utterly defeated me, and then…he'd would show his hand…"_

Sherlock soon went on to the arranged meeting on the roof…confronting his only perfect equal: Jim Moriarty.

" _There were at least thirteen likely scenarios once we are up on the roof of a building…from Ashford Academy, which was funded by a Switzerland_ _philanthropist. Both of us recounted our own lives-the whole 'supernatural' conspiracy while being in Japan…and which it surrounds the fate of the world now."_

 _(Flashback)_

Sherlock well remembers how it all started…before meeting his daily partner Dr. John Hamish Watson, Sherlock was already bit well-known…

Many years ago, he was secretly hired and asked by very young prince Lelouch to investigate the death of his mother, Lady Marianne vi Britannia while being a consultant to Inspector G. Lestrade of OSI…

While he made certain key points that she wouldn't be dead…Lelouch confronted his father, which ended up him being sent to exile with his crippled sister, Nunnally vi Britannia to Japan…

Sherlock suspects immediate foul play from his mother's supposed death…along with Holmes surviving certain assassins' bullets...

Then the war or Sherlock pitifully puts it-an unnecessary invasion…John Watson himself was a soldier on the frontlines during the war, later wounded and discharged but his whole life changed when meeting Sherlock Holmes himself…

Sherlock is constantly haunted by the memory of young Lelouch trapped in Japan begging to solve the whole ordeal…

Of course after a certain case that involved with Suzaku Kururugi, and revolutionary terrorist known as "Zero", death of Prince Clovis-the governor of conquered Japan, and a sponsor called as "M" (who was retraced to killing the last Prime Minster of Japan, father of Suzaku himself), it brought both Holmes and Watson to Japan, or Area 11 as everyone called it…

After series of sole cases, and terrorist attacks by Zero; Mycroft, the complex brother to Sherlock, (who has an inner circle connection to Prince Schneizel himself ever since they were in same class together) sent the duo to investigate Zero…

Here Watson witness that the long-lost Prince Lelouch was soon reunited with an old friend…of course Britannia would suspect the crime-fighting duo (Holmes and Watson) as being "traitors" or "spies" however due to Mycroft and Lestrade positions-Sherlock and Watson worked (sometimes reluctantly) with Jerimiah, Lord Guilford (Holmes was amused by his commitment to justice), and secretly within The Black Knights such as Kallen…

Sherlock suspects certain "supernatural" connections…there Lelouch introduced immortal C.C to Sherlock, explaining the power of Geass…as Zero pursed the freedom of Japan, Watson and Holmes pursed the mysterious "M"….

Sherlock politely refused the temptation of Geass, stating that forcing others to do action with hypnosis is impossible-well, except for the supernatural which made C.C gaining an interest in him…

Lelouch explains to Sherlock that he once he was committed to his vengeance of destroying Empire of Britannia, he tried to assassinate Clovis…but "M" already beat him to him, framing Suzaku which forces Lelouch to be Zero to rescue him from impending execution…

After series of events, Sherlock and Watson are both almost scrutinized between Lelouch focusing on many Britannian targets and offensive Britannian forces. Poor Mrs. Hudson (who was tasked working with loyal Sayoko as Watson's housekeeper in Japan) was almost held up, but soon fine thanks to Holmes quick thinking…

Everything changed when Euphemia was killed in accidental crossfire and a massacre of Japanese people between Holmes and Lelouch, secretly staged by "M". This enraged Suzaku who reluctantly captured Lelouch, which Holmes with Kallen escape…

Emperor Charles (whose Geass has ability to rewrite memories) transformed Lelouch to Julius Kingsley, pitifully as the servant of the Empire…and to "M". Britannia soon focused its attention upon the inevitable crumbling E.U which meets harsh resistance from Akito Hyuuga and Leila Malkal (both later told by Holmes to remain hidden for a while for safety)…

Holmes soon confronts "M" in the E.U to stop Shin's plan of a chaotic world, after death of Shin (with Jessica)."M" was soon revealed by dying Shin to Holmes as Lord Nelson Rathbone, a government double-agent employer to Emperor Charles who was notorious and clever enough by stealing E.U's banknotes printing plates to cripple their economy under the name 'Eh-Tar'…

However, it was turned out to be as a false guise by no-other-than Professor James 'Jim' Moriarty who has a surprise gift while confronting Holmes; John Watson as a hostage with C-4 strapped on him. He was kidnapped from Japan…

Moriarty revealed his ultimatum: either save John Watson now, or save imprisoned Lelouch and Suzaku from an impending doom…

Holmes on the other hand reveals Moriarty vulnerability, much to his chagrin (since Holmes already notified Britannian Secret Service agents Rolo and Clara Lamperouge through Mycroft to save them) and later made Moriarty flee. But not after Holmes proclaims that even although Britannia conquered E.U, Watson is saved and the whole "conspiracy" is almost solved…

After sending Orpheus Zevon to target the Lamperouges (but after killing Clara, he was dispatched separately later on heroically), Moriarty notified Charles that plans have changed and that they need to act now. Soon, Lelouch was again derided from his memories to live in Ashford, and Holmes is marked for death…

Holmes and Watson however worked on a case within the Britannian Empire government that involved ambitious Lord Henry Blackwood who wants to remove certain members with fear and "black magic" (cyanide gas)…

The duo quickly confronted him but not without difficulties from Irene Adler, who is tasked by Emperor Charles and Moriarty to dispatch Holmes. However, after Blackwood used her as a hostage-Holmes saves Irene which promptly made Blackwood fall to his death…

The trio quickly flee the scene…Holmes is now the most wanted…Mycroft gained position of being head of OSI due to his involvement of the case…

Irene fell in love with Holmes…Holmes almost felt the same way…however after warning him of Moriarty plots that involves with Kamine Island-Moriarty later kills her for retribution against Holmes. He vowed vengeance against Moriarty…

C.C soon restored Lelouch memories, and in turn Lelouch uses his Geass to make Moriarty's assassins that are sent after them to kill themselves…and he resumes his leadership as returned Zero…to establish Japan's independence…

As Nunally was appointed as governor of Japan; events of planned exiled Elevens and creation of United Federation of Nations was planned stead forward…

Mycroft soon secretly notified Holmes and Watson that war was again in the air: rest of the world lead by Zero vs. Britannia Empire itself…and stated that Moriarty is on the move: he plans to create chaos on both sides by first targeting the remaining Royal Family…

The Royal Family consisting: Castor and Pollux, Chaire, Merrybell, Lady Victoria, Governor Nunnally, Schneizel, Cornelia, Carine, Lady Gabrielle, Rai, and First Prince Odysseus, were all at a certain meeting…Moriarty plans to kill them with a bomb, while acquiring shares in war profiteering companies between UFN and Britannia, using various pseudonyms to conceal his identity and while instigating the world war to make himself a fortune…

Holmes foiled the plot (although was ruthlessly pursed by Cornelia for death of Euphemia and the Blackwood international incident)…Moriarty however came up with a back-up plan which shocks Sherlock: he made Suzaku to fire a nuclear weapon at Tokyo, and later contracted Prince Schneizel to make The Black Knights betray Lelouch by revealing Zero's true identity…

The duo soon arrived at Kamine Island to confront Moriarty, however it was Lelouch own mother Lady Marianne who sent the phony message under Moriarty directions with Charles' orders…Watson was confounded but Sherlock states that everything made sense now…

Emperor Charles with Lady Marianne soon meet up with Suzaku, Lelouch, C.C, Sherlock and Watson which they state their endgame (which Sherlock explains the Empire's reasons to expand their territories through wars to gain certain locations-one of which is Japan, and before long Moriarty had orders to move imprisoned C.C to secure place before she meet Lelouch): envisioning a "perfect world" without lies…by slaying god with Sword of Akasha…

The royal couple states that they can bring back the dead such as Euphemia, Shirley, Rolo (Holmes gives Lelouch his quiet respects)…

And Irene Adler too, which caught Holmes off-guard…infuriated with grief by the memory, Holmes advises with Suzaku and C.C to deny the plan…

Lelouch agrees and berates his vile parents, causing them to be erased from existence...

Charles attempted to grab Lelouch, which Holmes directed him to fall flat forwards behind them…dying Charles shouts that instead they would be given Prince Schneizel's "world"…Lelouch angrily states otherwise, and Charles screams into nothingness…

After all said and done, Suzaku confronts Lelouch-but Holmes states that they have something else to take care of: Moriarty…

 _(End of Flashback)_

Sherlock continues to narrate: _"Moriarty on top of the rooftop also remembers these events very well…and now he is already trying to 'burn' me into nothingness. After the whole heist to prove a point, he poised as Richard Brook-tarnishing my image that is presented as hero…into a traitorous backstabber..."_

 _(Two Months ago)_

During the aftermath of Kamine Island, Lelouch and Suzaku usurps the Britannian throne during the mist of UFN vs. Britannia confrontations with Lord Jeremiah, Princes Castor and Pollux, Prince Rai, and now (secretly) Lord Mycroft Holmes. Watson with C.C watches from behind-the-scenes.

'Emperor' Lelouch gradually reformed the Empire, and then dismantling it-freeing every colony, then as history puts it-he went mad; as the "Demon Emperor" he held UFN hostage, and turned Moriarty's criminal web against itself which in turn provoked a civil war between Prince Schneizel who is backed by enraged Moriarty…and guilt-ridded Nunnally.

After Suzaku sacrifice against Kallen, Lelouch outwits Schneizel (Sherlock put on both guise of Zero, and later on Lelouch in a continuing video message recording, then at the end-revealed as himself as Holmes). Schneizel's memories are soon rewritten to serve Zero himself; only mistake was _not wanting to father sought the past, he himself seek the present, but Lelouch foresees the future._

Diethard "Anderson" Ried, who used to be supporter of Zero and fan of Sherlock's exploits (but despises his intelligence), tries take control of the situation by trying to shoot Lelouch but Holmes subdues him-secretly promising him that a certain plot twist will make him admire Zero again.

Soon within two months, Lelouch controls the whole world with no resistance and Moriarty on the run, Inspector Lestrade (with intel from Mycroft) soon arrested the remaining Black Knights and resistance.

Along with the resistant Royal Family members (such as Princess Cornelia and Nunnally), whole UFN council members, and remaining loyalists such as Marika Soresi, Guilford, Minami, Xianglin, Hong Gu, Villetta, and Claudio. Rest are Leonhardt, Sokkia, Tink, and Nonette.

 _"Attention, entire world! Hear my proclamation: I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler! Schneizel has surrendered to me: as a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles and the FLEIJA weapons, and even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now! If anyone dares to oppose my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the FLEIJAs. Those who could oppose my military rule no longer exist! Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me! Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: Obey me, subjects! **OBEY ME** , WORLD!"_

With Schneizel and rest of the resistance being lead to execution, somehow Zero appears from his supposed second death, and physically assassinates the Demon Emperor.

Sherlock and Watson both suddenly appear, announcing Lelouch is 'dead' and with the mob of people, citizens, and some soldiers have freed everyone.

Sherlock soon gained a heroic status, with Watson-they investigate many other minor or baffling crimes during the aftermath of Princess Nunally as the new Empress, which she and Mycroft with Zero and the Black Knights given Japan's ensured independence and working well together with the new world.

The recognized now-famous duo have solved cases involving Chinese Federation (in Bengali, India) to stop piracy that are under leaderships of 'Smiley' and Capt. George Todd, and they also stopped a murderous serial killer: The Japanese Ripper.

Until after confronting the infamous Arsène Lupin and arresting him, Sherlock and Watson soon find out Moriarty is back-who committed the known heist, proving to Holmes that he is back-capable to do anything to wreak havoc on the new world.

This confrontation soon leads Sherlock being confronted by Inspector Lestrade with Britannian police force, and The Black Knights (Sherlock berates harshly on them for their previous betrayal against Lelouch, saying it was their biggest-if not-pathetic mistake). Holmes is again a wanted man…for treason, and backing the late Demon Emperor. Additionally both sides and the whole world almost didn't believe Holmes about Moriarty (except for alive Zero, and Watson).

Sherlock continues: " _Now while focusing on situation upon the hand, each of the scenarios was rigorously worked out and given a code name…"_

" _It wasn't my reputation that Moriarty needed to bury…"_

"… _I Had To Die…"_

Moriarty told Sherlock in words: _"You can have me arrested. You can torture ME. YOU can DO anything you want with me, but nothing WILL prevent them from pulling the trigger. ALL of your "friends" around the world will die (Mrs Hudson, Inspector Lestrade, John Watson, the UFN and Black Knights with the remaining Britannian Imperial Family members and loyalists at the Ohgi and Villetta post-wedding) and join with your little demon prince, unless…"_

" _Unless I kill myself…and complete your story…"_ Sherlock finished

" _You got to admit…that's sexier!"_ Moriarty stated gleefully.

However, Moriarty once again find himself outwitted by new set of events: the Binary Codes revelation, all of his criminal forces are gone since being forced in the frontlines against Schneizel, Suzaku himself could prove the codes are real since he is still alive-Moriarty guessed correctly that he is Zero now because before arriving here; Sherlock played chess with him to kill time.

Additionally, Moriarty had help while committing these heists with the codes which Suzaku can mark down the perpetrators and also would-be assassins afterwords.

Lelouch already staged everything for the future with Kururugi and Mycroft, that after he's dead from phase of the Zero Requiem-he would still laugh in Moriarty's face ever since Moriarty was planning an endgame with Sherlock in case if he wants to return.

Moriarty, now broken inside-shook hands with Holmes for well-played win…

 _"Thank You! (sniff)...Bless You!...(sniff)"_

" _But_ _the one thing I didn't know anticipate was how far Moriarty was prepared to go. I suppose that was obvious given our first meeting at the pool during the Britannian and E.U war…"_

 _"As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends, you've got a way out..."_

" _His death wish."_

 ** _"Well, Good Luck With That..."_**

Moriarty produces a handgun-and shoots himself to pressure Holmes…

Holmes quickly pulls away in shock-and realizes what needs to be done…

" _I knew I didn't have long…"_

" _I contacted my brother, setting the whole wheels in motion."_

Sherlock messaged to Mycroft 'LAZARUS'.

" _Then everyone got to work..."_

Around the Ashford Academy, the only few people who believed Sherlock pull out a giant airbag.

Certain nurses and doctors with Holmes' trusted colleagues are ready to be deployed.

'LAZARUS IS TO GO' replied Mycroft through the text-message.

John Watson, however, who was investigating the whole case himself to prove Holmes innocence-arrived to Ashford to gain some clues, only to look on horror by receiving a call from Holmes…who is on top of the academy ready to fall…

" _It is a trick…"_

" _It is a magic trick…"_

" _All right, just stop it now_!" John desperately replied.

" _ **NOW STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE!"**_ Sherlock stated furiously.

" _Don't Move!"_ Sherlock knowing that he might be in range of an assassin bullet.

"… _all right"_ replied John quietly.

" _Keep Your Eyes Fixed On Me! Please would you do this for me?"_ Sherlock desperately begged.

Sherlock Holmes ended the phone call. Threw the phone away.

" _It was vital that John stayed just where I'd put him and that way his view was blocked by the hospital wing of the Academy."_

He was ready.

It was time.

 _This is for Lelouch…to preserve his perfect world._

He stepped forward…

Fell…

"SHERLOCK!" John tearfully screamed.

The whole world held its breath for the genius who gave everything to preserve order for the ones he held most dear.

"I _needed to hit the air-bag, which I did…Speed was paramount."_

" _The air-bag was needed to be got out of the way, just as John cleared the station. But we need him to see a body."_

Moriarty's body was taken from the roof by Jeremiah Gottwald with Anya and certain teachers of the Academy, plastered "Sherlock's face" on it and pushed it out of high-degree window.

" _That's where Molly came in."_

" _Like figures on a weather clock, we went one way, John went to the other."_

The airbag was taken away quickly by the Glinda Knights and Peace Mark members lead by Oldrin Zevon.

" _Then C.C with a farmer as our well-timed cyclists put John briefly out of action..."_

John stumbled by the sudden action. Holmes puts on the certain make-up with help of others.

" _Giving me enough time to switch places with the corpse on the pavement."_

" _The rest was just window-dressing."_

Moriarty's body with Holmes' guise was taken away by both returned Akito and Leila …

Holmes played dead, while people gave more make-up, with a piece of certain information as an advice: " _And one final touch, a squash ball under armpit. Apply enough pressure and it will momentarily cut off the pulse."_

Watson being distraught-weakly recovers and tries to push through the crowd surrounding Holmes.

" _Let me come through please…it's all right…No, he's my friend…No, and he's my friend…He's my friend-please…"_ John insists.

Indeed after everything they all been together-he lost another great friend…

(Cut forward-Holmes' secret video has ended, he was given a "funeral and proper burial")

News flashes: Scandal in Police Forces; both in Britannia and Japan.

John narrates in his following biographies of his ending adventures with Sherlock. His memoirs with Sherlock became instant hits.

Mycroft took over Moriarty's organizations, which he dismantled and disbanded the criminal empire, the final remnants of Britannia's cruelty and corruption.

The superintendents on both sides of Japan and Britannia are both fired-the way to put it, John punched the Britannian one for insulting Sherlock while in custody.

A certain female sergeant on the other hand who is serving in Britannian police force under Inspector Lestrade is being ridiculed, for calling Holmes as main suspect since she didn't like him, to the point of her being hiding out to try not receiving attention but it went so bad that she is considering to retire.

Meanwhile, a blog under Diethard theorized correctly that Holmes wasn't dead but couldn't prove it.

Jim Moriarty was indeed, and in fact was really real-a secret enemy that would brought the world to its mercy. He was dead too, thus the rivalry's legacy was known that the most notorious criminal mastermind who worked in Britannia versus the brilliant mind within the law and justice that the generation ever produced.

As the world knows, Sherlock Holmes died as a brave tragic hero-who proved himself over and over that he would love a future that peace still continue (thanks to late Lelouch, and alive Suzaku).

John Watson stood before Sherlock's grave (all the allies and friends such as Nunnally, Rivalz, Nina, Sayoko, and Kallen with their friends gave their sorrows, thanks, and sorry with good-byes, John still blames Mycroft and others…), after giving private respects to the empty grave of Suzaku, others who sacrificed for the wars that followed (Euphemia, Rolo, etc.), and secretly to Lelouch.

" _Um... Mmm, right, you... You told me once... that you weren't a hero. Umm, there were times I didn't even think you were human but let me tell you this, you were, uh, the best man and the most human... human being that I've ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. That so... there."_

" _I was... I was so alone. And I owe you so much. WE all did,"_

 _Sherlock and John went had many funny moments together; getting almost drunk, and working together with Holmes' self-proclaimed assistants: The Baker Street_ _Irregulars._

 _Holmes: "Come Watson, we have a killer to catch!"_

 _One of the female Irregulars: "Yeah, No Shit Sherlock!"_

 _Watson and Holmes chuckles altogether._

" _Oh, please, there's just one more thing, right?"_

" _One more thing."_

" _One more miracle."_

" _Sherlock, for me."_

" _Don't... be... dead. Would you, just for me, just stop it? Stop this."_

John Watson soon walks away…in deep grief for a man who gave it all…even to stop others who clap at liberty's deathbed.

A figure soon watches him to fade in the distance from the grave with a polished headstone read **: Sherlock Holmes** upon it which ironically also has a gnome figure with a peculiar deerstalker cap on it.

Sherlock Holmes approaches the scene…hearing John's words-he kept it to his heart.

 **The End ?**


End file.
